


谁说谁傻逼07

by rrrr111



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrrr111/pseuds/rrrr111





	谁说谁傻逼07

07  
第二天一早，林乐杰还迷糊着，就被人啃了脖子。

洪天逸低着头，顺着林乐杰的脖子啃了一排细细的牙印儿，一直到锁骨。

林乐杰昨晚穿着浴衣就躺下了，现在衣裳里面全真空，比被拔了毛的鸡还光溜。

扯开碍事儿的浴衣，洪天逸轻轻捏了两下林乐杰的腰肉，比上学那会儿结实了点儿。林乐杰被他弄的痒，费劲儿的睁开眼推了洪天逸一把，“别动我，困。”

洪天逸看他那跟个鸡窝似的头发，笑着揉了两把，又去捏他的乳头。

手下的肉粒又小又软，没两下就被玩硬了，洪天逸不过瘾似的使劲捏了两下，给胸口蹭出了一片粉色印子。

“你干嘛啊…”

林乐杰皱着眉拧着腰要翻身，洪天逸只管按着他的头去舔他的耳垂，俩人的兄弟不经意地蹭在了一块儿，本来就半勃起的东西一下就精神起了。

“你再动。”

耳边的热气儿吹得人酥麻麻的，林乐杰困得很，可脑子却突然清醒了。

耳垂被洪天逸又吸又咬的，林乐杰舒服的头皮直发麻。

林乐杰摸着洪天逸的喉结回吻过去，还磨了磨牙。

洪天逸隔着裤子，轻轻顶了两下，林乐杰不甘示弱地回蹭了两下，一双手在洪天逸的腰胯上摸来摸去。

“要做么。”

林乐杰轻车熟路地去拽洪天逸的裤子，却被洪天逸按住了手，“没套。”

林乐杰想说不然给你咬吧，结果被洪天逸翻了个身。

洪天逸瞧着身上挂着浴衣的人，慢条斯理的把衣裳从人身上扯了下来，露出整个背部饱满的曲线，然后拿着浴衣的带子把林乐杰的手给捆在了背后。

“成么。”

林乐杰没吭声，默认了洪天逸的玩法。

大概自己一句话没留就跑了到底给人留下阴影了吧。

洪天逸压上林乐杰，手下一边揉他的屁股一边吻他，毫无技巧。林乐杰被亲的来了劲儿，下边硬得生疼。

“你帮我摸摸前面。”

林乐杰喘着气儿，费劲儿的回头去看洪天逸。洪天逸使劲儿揉着他屁股，权当没听见。林乐杰觉着，这人心里还是有火，于是也就由着他折腾。被折腾狠了，他就磨着床单蹭两下，也湿了一片儿。

等洪天逸弄够了，又拍了拍林乐杰被掐的通红的屁股，“趴着。”

林乐杰听话地抬起屁股跪趴着，用肩膀抵着床，把头埋进了枕头里。

洪天逸摆弄着林乐杰的大腿，找了个差不多的姿势，把自个儿的东西蹭进大腿中间，然后顶弄了起来。

刚开始洪天逸动作不快，林乐杰只觉得难捱。慢慢地，洪天逸握着林乐杰的屁股开始死命地动，一下一下都顶在他囊袋上，又痛又爽。

林乐杰哼唧着想让洪天逸摸摸自己，可洪天逸铁了心似的要玩他屁股。

洪天逸的手大，一把能握住一片儿，再一使劲儿，臀肉就顺着手指间的缝隙溢了出来，然后被掐出一个个红色的手印儿。色情极了。

大腿间原本被磨得火辣辣的，就一会儿，也被洪天逸流出来的液体润滑了。

林乐杰被顶得不上不下的，也不知道洪天逸弄了多长时间，反正等他回神儿的时候，大腿间被射了一片。

洪天逸放开林乐杰，将人侧着身摆着，去看他的大腿。被磨的通红。两腿间的东西还直直地杵在那，流了不少的粘液。

“舒服么。”

林乐杰抬腿踹他，“放屁。”

洪天逸见他这样，就笑，“叫点儿好听的。”

林乐杰有一瞬间的熄火。

以前洪天逸就这么欺负他来着。

俩人到最后一步的时候，很随意地用猜拳决定了家庭地位，从此林乐杰就踏上了漫长的被压之路。可偏偏洪天逸这小崽子坏得很，也不知道从哪儿学来的，特喜欢他在床上哥哥老公的乱叫。不叫他就想着法的欺负自己，最后总能让自己乖乖的开口。

天大地大，上床事大。

林乐杰心一横，拿着小腿去蹭洪天逸，“哥哥…”

洪天逸还是笑，可是眼神儿就不是那么回事儿了。

像能生吞活剥了林乐杰似的。

洪天逸掰开身前两条白花花的大腿，握着林乐杰的东西就开始撸，手心的粘液刚好当了润滑剂使，洪天逸有一下没一下的蹭着胀得通红的头部，林乐杰咬着牙才没喊出声儿。

自己撸和别人撸终究是不一样的。

何况还是洪天逸给他撸。

洪天逸弄了没几下林乐杰就射在了洪天逸的手里，剩下的精液顺着肉茎流在了身上。

腿间的东西慢慢的干了，可印子还在，淫靡极了。

洪天逸看着闭着眼高潮的人，又去亲他。一边儿亲还一边儿把手里的东西从胸口到肚子抹了林乐杰一身。

“你他妈这都什么爱好。”

囫囵间林乐杰斜了洪天逸一眼，气喘吁吁的。

洪天逸不和他贫，把人圈进怀里给他松了手上的带子。

手腕上面一圈儿的红印，还有着带子上的纹路。

“疼了吧。”

洪天逸仔细地瞧了会儿，然后把下巴搁在林乐杰的头顶，给他揉着手腕。

林乐杰见他这样儿，心软得跟只刚出生的兔子似的。

“不疼…”

洪天逸又亲了林乐杰一下，去卫生间拿了条热毛巾给他敷手，然后将人塞回了被子里，“你再睡会，我一下午的戏，晚上就回来。”

林乐杰愣愣地看着他，想说点儿什么，可洪天逸又迟疑地回过头问道，“你…不走吧？”

“…不走。”

林乐杰把被子盖过了自己胸口，然后眨着黑眼睛看他。

洪天逸这才笑了，“那你等我回来。”

林乐杰点头。

直到洪天逸出了门，林乐杰才把被子蒙在了脸上，眼眶湿湿的。

自己也不知道为什么。

 

tbc


End file.
